gnmborisfandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Gets Punished
Please Note That This Is From Fanfic.com all Credits Go The Owner Please Do Not Remove The Label Caillou Gets Punished. Parody by Rolof Maturbo It was a special day today for Caillou, he had just learned mommy is going shopping today and knew that it means he can go run around and get free samples. Mommy had started going to the REALLY BIG STORE which had a treat on every isle. Caillou ran to the car with Rosie who was just as excited, he strapped her into her car seat. He decided he has a plan to exploit getting free samples today. Mommy got in the car "Wow! You two are ready to go?" she chuckled with a grin. Caillou nodded his head so fast, he got really dizzy. Mommy was used to Caillou screaming "NO!" making a big fuss. Mommy tested this driving down the road not playing Caillou's prized mix tape of Barfy the Frolicking Tyrannosaur's Pappy's Partying Pickle Parade or Rosie's Possession Tiny Horse, Companionship is Sorcery but put on the dreaded Federal Citizen Radio with Automobile Chat and smooth Glockenspiel. Not a peep, she took it as a sign they were finally maturing. Caillou on the other hand was screaming inside but he new soon the samples will be his. Mommy grabbed a cart and put Rosie in, she fidgeted and shook until Mommy put her down "I wanna stay with Caillou!" she said. "PLEASE!" Caillou said. Mommy was shocked Caillou said the "P" word. "Sure!" She said, she really thought Caillou was really maturing up. She said "Okay, since you two feel responsible I'll let you wonder but stay close to the cart! Caillou and Rosie nodded. Mommy went down the first Isle, Caillou smelled cinnamon rolls. He darted to the table, a tall heavy set woman sat there "Hi Can I interest you in a roll!?" She said serious inflection. Caillou nodded and scarfed a roll down. "Now tell your mommy we are selling these! They are half off!" Caillou nodded and darted to the next isle. "Chocolate Muffins" the kiosk had put out. Caillou snapped one up and Rosie reached up but the kind man handed her one. They walked down another isle, "COOKIES!" Rosie said with a gasp. They bolted to the table and grabbed two cookies. It was going fine until a lady over the intercom called out "All samplers, close your stations and report to the break room." Caillou watched as the uniformed people pushed their carts into a room and walked into another. Caillou ran to the unguarded carts and gorged on all the treats he could grab. Rosie walked up "Caillou we shouldn't be here." she said with concern. "NO! I WILL DO WHAT I WANT!" Caillou shouted. But after eating a bakers dozen of cookies and muffins and a fist full of candy Caillou felt his tummy rumble, he walked out hunched over in full of treats. He saw a display toilet and so he ran up, dropped his pants and pooped all over the display. "DONE!" he chimed as he wiped his butt with a near by dress and walked off. Mommy an isle over smelled a horrible smell. Caillou full of pride marched up. "Code Green Isle 34! Display is Compromised!" Caillou giggled as a bunch of adults in rubber suits cleaned up his mess. Rosie was lived with Caillou "THAT WAS NOT NICE GO CONFESS!" she said as she stamped her foot down. But Caillou pouted. "NO!" Caillou's mommy heard Rosie. "Caillou did you do something?" Caillou shook his head, Mommy saw through his lies. "Caillou what did you do..." Her glare going from motherly to that of a cold leer. Caillou started shaking, then broke down screeching "NOOOOOO!" and ran off, but running after eating all those treats made him sick, he barfed into the second display toilet. He pushed it over "NO!" he screamed as he ran and hid. The men pushing the previous toilet began to yell but Caillou screamed and ran past them. Caillou's Mommy was embarrassed. Caillou hid in the toy section, he began pulling Burning Tires Cars out of their packages "Vroom Vroom!" he said with glee. Stopping to look around. A man in a vest walked up. "Hey kid where's your mother?" he said. Caillou looked at him and took off but the man grabbed Caillou as he flailed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he shouted and struggled kicking free of the man. But Mommy yanked him by his armpits and slammed him into the cart. "SIT NOW!" she said. She walked up to the front desk. "I am terribly sorry, I don't know why he is doing this... I will pay for the damages." said Mommy. "Miss we got insurance and we don't have a you break it you buy it policy, however we ask that your child is banned for four months from our establishment and your coupons privilege is revoked for one year. Mommy put the two in, closed the trunk and drove home, all quiet. Caillou spoke "Mommy I wan.." Mommy interjected "No..." Caillou began to get mad. "BARFY!" He said, Mommy pulled the cassette out, crushed it in her hand and sprinkled it into the garbage bag at the front. Caillou cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mommy rolled her eyes and put on an audio book. They got home, Mommy popped the trunk open, Caillou took off before Mommy said "Come help with the groceries!" Caillou began playing on the console, War Game 8 Spookies. Caillou played as Mommy yelled "CAILLOU GET OVER HERE!" Caillou wanting to be cool in front of his online friends shouted "GET BENT NOOB!" as he giggled. "I WILL OWN YOU BITCH I WILL FUCKING NADE YOU!" He said with a smug grin. Caillous online friends the more wiser said "DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHE'S YOUR MOM!" Hotladiesman699696 said. "Your mom is gonna kick your ass kid!" Hangemall345 said. Caillou laughed as Mommy stomped ran at him. Caillou suddenly gained flight, his cheek stinging in pain. He then watched the floor suddenly appear down and his ass cheeks felt the wrath of his mothers hand. Caillou began to cry. "why are you doing this mommy! YOU CAN'T HIT ME!" As he cried. Mommy was not done, she ripped the Game Console out, took it outside and smashed it, stomped on it and threw the bits into the trash. "CAILLOU YOU KNOW WHY I DID THIS!" she yelled furiously. Caillou peed himself, "Wwwhy?" he said. "YOU REALLY ARE PUSHING EVERY BUTTON! I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS BECUSE WE DO OUR BEST TO GIVE YOU A GOOD LIFE BUT I'M TIRED OF YOUR ATTATUDE! NOW CHANGE YOUR DAMN PANTS AND GO TO BED!" Caillou ran up stairs weeping, kicking all of Rosie's toys out of the way, knocking things over and throwing a tantrum. He slammed the door and pretended to sleep. Caillous Daddy walked in "Besides being grounded. No Circus, you just lost that for your display today young man!" Caillou cried into his pillow until he fell asleep in a snotty pillow. And that's how Caillou's mom finally got the balls to put him in his place.